


(Not So) Innocent Provocation

by Rootallica615



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: America AU, Anal Masturbation, AoKagaKuro - Freeform, Devious!Kuroko, Double Penetration, Fame, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NBA, OOCness, OT3, Polyamory, Popsicles, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rootallica615/pseuds/Rootallica615
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine, Kagami, and Kuroko have moved to America together after going pro. Kuroko gets jealous of celebrity women and their babies, and to make himself feel better he decides to seduce his boyfriends. But not before having a little fun himself that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not So) Innocent Provocation

**Author's Note:**

> It must be known that I have no idea as to how the schedules of famous athletes work so I assume they aren't as busy during off season, therefore have a decent amount of time to spend with family and the like. 
> 
> My writing style tends to focus on physical movement and facial expressions because by describing them you can more easily imagine what they are thinking. 
> 
> Also I would like to point out that in most of my stories NOBODY CARES about "types" of relationships. In my world (autocorrected to "works" how funny) the world order does not. Fuck. With my OTP....or in this case my OT3. :P

Kuroko sat on the couch quietly flipping through the latest issues of basketball magazines. Americans certainly do concern themselves with the personal lives of celebrities, he thought to himself, but figured that was a given. The cover of this one in particular showed a well known NBA player next to his wife who was sporting a decently sized bulge in her stomach. Now that Kuroko thought about it, news about celebrity babies had been quite common recently. Or maybe he had just been noticing it more as of late. He sighed as he came across the article featured on the cover. He skimmed through it, unconsciously running his fingers over his own stomach. The thought of having a child of his own was one that had always been seated in Kuroko's mind. Before meeting Kagami and Aomine he had imagined that he would most likely fall in love with a nice girl and eventually start a family. After falling in love with the ones he was with now, the idea of children had been molded to fit into his life as it was. He hadn't brought up the idea of adoption yet because things were still a bit new. Sure they had been together for an exceptionally long time, but the move to America still required some getting used to. Once they were settled, he agreed with himself. 

He sighed again and flipped the page. A gossip article featuring the three of them was no surprise. The media wasn't entirely sure how to label the relationship between the three rising stars. It was a bit controversial but so was everything else. The photo was of the three of them spending time at the beach that previous weekend. Kuroko himself was seated under a shady umbrella while Aomine was sprawled out next to him, napping. Kagami was holding a drink out to Kuroko and seemed to be talking about something. The article was very short, only giving what little information there was to be known about the three "friends?" who had recently made their way up in the ranks of professional basketball. They weren't famous enough to attract an excessive amount of paparazzi, those were more reserved for movie stars and popular singers. LA was full of those. 

"Whatcha readin'?" Kuroko jumped a bit at Aomine's unexpected voice over his shoulder. The taller man leaned over the back of the couch to inspect the object of Kuroko's current attention. Kagami walked by and glanced at the article, scoffing as he continued toward the door. 

"Don't concern yourself with those Tetsuya, no one reads them anyways." He said. "Daiki and I are going to the store to get groceries for the week. Anything you want?" Kuroko closed the magazine. 

"Nothing really. Ah....pick up some stuff to make desserts." He looked down at Nigou who was chewing on what used to be a stuffed duck. The dog successfully ripped the squeaker out and brought it over to Kuroko's feet. "Pick out a new toy for Nigou as well please." 

"You got it." Aomine replied as he leaned over the back of the couch and placed a kiss on Kuroko's cheek. 

"Hopefully it won't take that long. We'll be back later." Kagami grabbed his keys and Aomine followed suit. 

"Okay." Kuroko replied and watched as the door closed. It'll take them forever, he thought. He looked back down at the magazine in his hands, trailing a single finger over the stomach of the woman in the image. Hmph. Kuroko pouted a bit and, tossing the magazine onto the coffee table, proceeded to pace around the living room. "I told myself I would wait to ask until we were settled and I was sure they were ready." He said aloud to himself. He looked down at the dog who had apparently been following him on his mini journey. Maybe he should take him out for a walk. Kuroko looked out the window. It was way too hot for that now, they'd have to go later when it cooled down a bit.

He continued pacing and smiled a bit as his thoughts wandered off. "If I were able to get pregnant we would have so many kids by now...." He imagined himself with a round, pregnant stomach and stopped. "Eh...that's weird. Definitely not cute." Although he had an odd suspicion that Kagami and Aomine would find it sickeningly adorable. Those two tended to baby him a lot but he wouldn't deny that he liked the attention. He should've gone with them. Well, he supposed he could have their undivided attention once they got back. He smirked. He also supposed that there was no need to wait for them to get back if he was going to cheer himself up. 

It had been a while since Kuroko singlehandedly seduced his two lovers. Most of the time it was one of them getting horny and dragging the other two in with them, or two of the three teamed up against the other. Not that that was bad but Kuroko liked seeing the other two at his every beck and call when he had the opportunity to get them all hot and bothered on his own.

He walked over to the curtains to open them all the way so the sun brightly invaded the room. He was intent on warming the place up a bit to justify his actions later on, but not make it unbearable. He headed to their bedroom and closed the door, successfully locking out Nigou as he rid himself of his shirt and shorts, leaving only his boxers. There was something he had been wanting to try with those two but he was never able to properly prep for it. And while most of their intimate encounters were spur of the moment, it would be difficult to handle as something spontaneous. His gaze was set on the bottom drawer of the nightstand where they kept their...toys. Kuroko opened the drawer and pulled out a box. His face flushed a little at what was inside but figured if they had used them before, it was a little late to be embarrassed about it now. 

He took out one of the objects and inspected it before unceremoniously rolling onto his back atop their bed. Kuroko placed it beside him for later as he ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes. His other hand touched his chest, lightly tracing the dip of his sternum and traveling down to the soft spot between his ribs. Goosebumps raised on his skin, the featherlight touches and the thought of what was to come aroused him. He moved both his hands simultaneously over his hips, down the tops of his thighs, stopping at his knees, and then moving them back up to softly grip the junction of his legs and his groin. His knees lifted as he moved and his legs spread wantonly, inviting his hands to draw delicate circles on his inner thighs through the fabric of his lone article of clothing. Kuroko exhaled slowly and let his head fall back further into the pillows. He palmed his erection and moaned at the slight pressure. 

He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and lifted his hips just enough to slide them off and set them aside. Kuroko's breathing was heavier at this point. He brought a hand up to one of his nipples, rubbing it slowly as he grabbed his hard flesh and began to stroke it. He was getting hot as he moved, the blood flowing faster through his body, his brow furrowing in concentration. He slowed down after a bit, not wanting to go over the edge just yet. Kuroko reached over to the nightstand for the bottle of lube they kept there. He popped the cap and got some on his fingers before slipping his hand down until it reached his entrance. He slid his first finger along the spaces above and below it before easily pushing in. 

"Aaah...." He moved the digit in and out a few times, savoring the feeling. He went back to stroking himself languidly, adding a second finger and, ever so slowly, a third. He felt his fingers stretching the ring of muscle and his body quivered around them. That should be good for now. 

Kuroko stopped his ministrations for a moment to turn his head to the side and stare at the object he had acquired earlier. He took it in his hand and slicked a decent amount of lube onto it, the thick purple plastic glistening slightly as he brought it down between his legs. He slowly pushed it into himself and it filled him incredibly. "Mmmm....that's good....hah-!" Kuroko threw his head back as he brushed the tool against his sweet spot. He recovered a bit and moved it away from there, and as he held it in place he reached with his free hand and put a finger in alongside the plastic intrusion, slowly stretching his entrance further. Admittedly it was painful and it took a few minutes before he could think about adding another finger. After successfully fitting in three he stopped, his body flushed and sweating lightly. 

He removed his digits and pulled the plastic length halfway out before pushing it back in. He stroked his member more urgently as he moved the tool in and out of himself with quick short thrusts. "Ah, ah....ha! Ooh...." After a few more frantic movements Kuroko's body shuddered as he came. He panted harshly and his legs that had spread far apart came back together at his knees before he lowered them onto the bed. He slowly pulled the slick thickness out of him. 

He rolled off the bed and headed to the bathroom to clean up a bit, not wanting to give in to the slight drowsiness that overcame him. There was still much more to come and he had to stop himself from getting hot thinking about it. Kuroko went back into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of short, tight, briefs that rode up just below his ass, not quite showing his buttcheeks. 

He sauntered back into the living room, his body still warm, relaxed, and a bit flushed. It had gotten a bit warmer in there as well due to the sun. He headed to the kitchen, pulling out a frozen treat for himself when he heard the sound of car doors shutting from the window. That must be them. He smiled a bit. This would be easy. Few would ever guess that Kuroko had a mischievous side such as this, and he liked that his lovers were always out of breath when they got to see this rare provocative and sexy part of their Kuroko. He settled himself on the couch, laying across it on his back with his knees crossed, one leg resting on the arm while the other allowed his foot to wave subtly through the air above him. He grabbed the remote and switched the TV to a channel he wouldn't really have to pay attention to. With his other hand he brought the popsicle to his mouth and nibbled at it lightly. 

The door opened and Aomine and Kagami announced their return, setting their bags down on the kitchen counter. Kuroko gave a "Welcome back" and Kagami went to walk over to him, but stopped in his tracks, silently gawking at the sight before him. Kuroko gave him a blank upside down stare from his position on the couch, ice pop still in his mouth. He pulled it out slowly and turned over onto his stomach as Aomine walked up beside Kagami, cutting off his own sentence to look at their boyfriend. Kuroko hung his arms over the side of the couch, resting his chin on the armrest and placing the tip of the popsicle back into his mouth. 

"W-what are you doing?" Kagami asked, shocked to see Kuroko looking so alluring. Aomine just stood there, both waiting for a reply. 

"Nothing," he feigned innocence, "it was just hot in here so I needed to cool off some." He sat up a tiny bit scooting onto his knees and elbows, his back arching and his ass lifting up just enough to tease the two men in front of him, but still make it seem accidental. Kuroko wanted to make them feel like it was their own perversion making him more tantalizing than he actually was, even though he knew exactly what he was doing. "You two look a little hot as well..." he sat up fully this time and moved to set himself upright on the armrest he had been previously leaning on, giving them a full view of his attire (or lack thereof). "If you want I can let you lick my popsicle..." He was ready to stop with the subtlety but it was just too amusing watching as Kagami turned bright red and Aomine began to stutter. He brought the ice back up to his lips and when he made eye contact with them both, he closed his eyes and gave the treat a long lick before bringing almost the whole thing into his mouth. He hummed a bit at the sweet flavor and slurped before taking it out of his mouth. 

When he opened his eyes Aomine was there, kneeling right in front of him taking the popsicle into his own mouth and bobbing his head slightly, never breaking eye contact with Kuroko. He was so entranced by the dark blue gaze that he didn't notice Kagami had moved to his side until the other man was upon him, running a hand down his side and leaning in to nip at his ear. Kagami sat himself down on the couch sideways behind Kuroko and kissed his neck. The frozen treat was nearly gone by now and only a small piece was left on the stick. Kuroko felt himself being pulled backwards into Kagami's lap and the movement caused the last small bit of ice to fall onto one of his thighs. He hissed at the sudden coldness of it and let out a gasp as Aomine abruptly spread his legs and climbed over the arm of the sofa to settle himself between them. Kuroko dropped the popsicle stick when Aomine leaned down and licked up the now melted treat off of his leg. It had run down to his inner thigh and the tall man lapped at it until it was clean and then continued to suck on the spot. 

Meanwhile Kagami's hands had found their way to his chest, groping at his pectorals as well as pausing to play with his now hardened nipples. Kuroko leaned his head back against Kagami's shoulder and moaned. Kagami kissed and licked at the side of his face and Aomine moved to press his body against Kuroko's as their lips brushed. "You're such a little tease, Tetsu..." Kuroko kept his face blank except for his half lidded eyes as he replied. 

"I don't know what you mean Daiki." Kuroko leaned forward and unexpectedly ran his tongue across Aomine's bottom lip. Aomine was taken aback at his boldness and Kuroko wrapped his legs around the taller man's torso, still keeping up his innocent act even though at this point they all knew what his intentions were. 

"If you keep surprising Daiki like this he's not going to be able to function properly." Kagami whispered from behind as he bit onto Kuroko's ear. 

Aomine replied, "Oh, I'll be able to function just fine," as he roughly bucked his hips once into Kuroko, earning a soft grunt from body below him. Aomine's smirk matched Kagami's as he leaned in and bit at the red haired man's lip, pulling and sucking for a moment before releasing it. Kagami kissed back and positioned his hands at Kuroko's ass, squeezing it and then running his fingers under the bottom hem before sliding them underneath. Kuroko could feel Aomine's arousal growing as the taller man began to gyrate against him. He was also aware of Kagami's pressed up against his back as the other prodded at the soft flesh of his bottom.

His tight briefs were starting to strain as the friction between the three of them increased. He could feel Kagami sliding his underwear off from the back and, after realizing Aomine had diverted his attention back to Kuroko, watched as the taller man pulled them down just enough to expose him. He rolled his thumbs along Kuroko's hipbones and kissed him hotly. Mouths still connected, Kuroko scooted up into Kagami and shamelessly rid himself of the garment restricting his movement. 

"Ahhh...." He sighed when he felt Kagami's hand reach forward and slowly start to rub the hardness between his legs. Aomine sat back and watched the lewd display for a moment, then pulled his shirt off and reached over to help Kagami out if his own shirt. 

"Taiga, take your pants off." Aomine's voice was low and demanding. He must have finally gotten over his shocked state and decided to take charge of the situation. Kuroko couldn't let him get too ahead of himself though. 

"Here, let me do it..." Kuroko flipped himself so his back was now against Aomine's toned chest and he straddled Kagami's thighs. He moved his head down and teased Kagami's erection through his clothes while he worked on pulling them down. Once they were off he boldly grasped the large arousal in front of him, ran his tongue along its length, and brought it into his mouth. 

"Damn, Tetsuya!" Kagami groaned as he watched Kuroko's head move up and down between his legs, their lust clouded eyes locking. He heard Aomine undoing his last article of clothing and swiftly leaving them forgotten on the floor. Kagami was panting at this point and forced himself to stop Kuroko and gently pull his head up off of his member. Kuroko released it with a gasp and hovered over the redhead. Kagami gave Kuroko a chaste kiss, running their tongues against each other's as he handled both of their members, stroking them together.

Aomine ran a hand over the small of Kuroko's back and lifted the shorter man's hips so he was on all fours. He left a path of wet kisses all the way down the smooth pale skin until he reached the delve of Kuroko's ass. Aomine nipped at the skin and sensually let his tongue slide over Kuroko's entrance. Kuroko broke the kiss he shared with Kagami and let out a long sultry moan. Aomine hummed and lifted his face. 

"Tetsu?" Kuroko looked over his shoulder to see Aomine's questioning face turn into a smirk of pure scandalous pleasure. He chuckled before speaking again. "We're playing all by yourself while we were gone?" He took in the cute blush on the pale man's face as he circled Kuroko's hole with a finger and easily slipped it inside. 

"Ooh....so what if I was." He pouted knowing it would get a rise out of the two. He pushed back against the single finger inside of him and smiled internally at the hiss Aomine let out. Kagami placed his hands on Kuroko's hips and steadied him as he moved when Aomine added another finger. "I just started thinking of you two and, ahh....I wanted you so bad I couldn't help it, mmmm."

"Shit." Aomine was painfully hard. "You're both so hot all over each other like that..." He could feel the effects of Kuroko stretching himself earlier and groaned at the mental image of his boyfriend playing with himself while saying their names. 

Now that they knew, Kuroko completely let go. He couldn't take the slow pace anymore. "I need you...both of you, I want both of you inside..." Aomine and Kagami shared a wide eyed glance and Aomine wasted no time in scoping out a small bottle of lube. Kagami lifted himself up on his elbows and Kuroko braced himself against his broad shoulders. Aomine slicked the lube onto Kagami's length and watched as he threw his head back and grunted. When he opened his eyes he could see Aomine watching them intently and he focussed his attention downward as Kuroko slowly lowered himself onto the hard shaft. It wasn't incredibly painful because of his earlier preparation, but he knew it would end up being a tight fit. No pun intended. 

When Kuroko was filled all the way, hard and panting, he began to grind slowly. When he pulled out about halfway he looked back at Aomine with pleading eyes and that was all it took. Aomine aligned his cock right above Kagami's and gradually started to push in. 

"A-ah! Oooh god...!" Kuroko closed his eyes and his eyebrows came together. His skin had a thin sheen of sweat and he let his body descend to rest atop Kagami's. The larger man was speechless at the sensation of feeling Aomine inside of Kuroko next to him. 

"Sh-shit..." Aomine sheathed himself completely and moved to support himself with his arms on either side of Kagami's head. Kuroko, sandwiched between the two, relished in the absolute fullness of them. When he felt he was ready he moved a bit to encourage them and Aomine responded by moving his hips and thrusting gingerly. They slid against each other slowly, intently watching Kuroko's reactions to their movements. 

When they picked up a rhythm, they began to rock against each other, Aomine's chest rubbing against Kuroko's back. Kuroko's leaking heat strained against Kagami's abdomen and the intense friction increased when both Kagami and Aomine were thrusting hard into him. The sounds of slapping skin were drowned out by Kuroko's loud moans and the occasional shout, and the grunts and moans that resonated from the two men inside of him. 

"I-I'm gonna-!" Kagami couldn't get the words out. 

"Me too...." Aomine replied as he sped up. "Tetsu...hah..."

"T-Taiga, Daikiiii....ah ha!!" The sudden change in motion sent Kuroko over the edge and he released onto Kagami's stomach. The other two couldn't handle the pressure around their cocks and, with short strained thrusts, came one after the other into Kuroko. "Haaaa.....yeah..." Kuroko could feel their essence filling him and they both slowly slid themselves out of him. They laid there in a heap on the couch, hot and panting. 

"You planned this." Kagami said softy, dramatically putting an arm over his face. His content smile was visible on his face though. After a moment of needed rest to catch their breath Aomine spoke. 

"God Tetsu...I'm surprised you're not pregnant by now."

"What are you going on about?" Kagami grunted but with no real hostility. Kuroko opened his eyes and let out a loud laugh that surprised the men under and above him.

"What? Was that funny? I was just stating the obvious." Aomine rested his chin on Kuroko's shoulder and closed his eyes. 

"Nothing, nothing. I'll tell you later. Besides, you two are too aggressive to be parents," he said jokingly, "If we ever had a kid....." He let the light conversation trail off. 

"Maybe Aomine, he's a wild beast." Kagami grinned at said man. 

"Whatever, kids don't like you Kagami." He retorted. Kuroko left it at that, glad to leave the arguing to them as he relaxed between them. When it came down to it he knew they would be happy with whatever decisions they decided to make in the future. For now he could be happy with this.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sorry about how dirty this turned out but I'm not so just enjoy it. Not gonna lie I got the inspiration from porn and tumblr don't judge me you know you like it. 
> 
> Don't ask what happened to the plot because I promise it was important and then I kinda lost it ;-; if you're wondering about what happens next I may someday put together a serious story about their life and stuff, most likely a multi chapter one.


End file.
